


we are never alone

by uwwusung (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, based on my experience, binnie and ji are supportive, chan is nonbinary!, my first fan fic!, platonic relationship(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uwwusung
Summary: chan hasn’t been feeling himself lately and he has a guess but is scared of what’s to come
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	we are never alone

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work so comments and kudos are appreciated. this is also somewhat a vent fic but i also wanted representation so i wrote this!

chan was once again laying on his bed at 2am staring at the dark ceiling. why can’t he sleep is all he asks. he sighs while turning to his side to face the wall. his thoughts come crushing down on him as to why he’s thinking about this. i mean everyone gets uncomfortable in their own body and being called a boy all the time right? wrong and chan knew that but he didn’t know why he was feeling that way. when he went to the boys restroom he kept staring at the boys sign and felt a wave of uncomfortableness wash him but he pushed it away and proceeded to go to the restroom. when he hears his teachers say boys and girls and sits there in thought thinking about what if someone is neither. when his friends called him king and wanting to shrink at that calling. he knew that wasn’t normal for a boy to feel and he also knew the term of what he could possibly be .non-binary . he’s tried to call himself they/them but he doesn’t really know what to feel about it since it’s coming from his own mouth but he knows he feels a lot more comfortable. he wanted to tell someone very trusted to call him they/them but overthought the fact that it would be harder for other people to say gender neutral things. and so when he finally got the courage to do something about it he texted changbin to sneak out of his room and meet him in the couch as he knew the younger was probably still awake. as he left his room to meet changbin in the couch he bumped into jisung. his eyes widened “why are you up” coming out just above a whisper. “i can ask the same th-“ but before jisung could finish that sentence changbin comes out of his room and stares at jisung and then at chan “is he also coming with us” chan looks between the two “yeah sure” and breaks out in a nervous smile.   
jisung doesn’t ask questions because judging by chans smile he feels like it’s something important. on the couch changbin sits to his right and jisungs to his left. before he speaks he sighs and looks out the window to look at the moon for comfort. from that sight both changbin and jisungs heart fluttered but they could see a hint of sadness on his eyes. with that both of them took one of chans hand and looked at him in admiration to keep on talking. before he started to talk he looked down and said “please don’t think differently of me” both changbin and jisung were confused but nodded. “um so i’ve been feeling this for a while but i don’t think i’m a boy but neither a girl so basically what i’m saying is” they look up to see both changbin and jisung giving them a fond smile “i think i’m non-binary”. before they can even release the breath they’ve been holding their friends tackle them into a hugs and kisses. before they can whine about the messy kisses changbin speaks up “i’m proud of you and thank you for trusting me” chan smiles wide thankful that their friend are accepting. jisung speaks up and asks “so what pronouns and nicknames are you comfortable with” chan was surprised by that question but thankful “ they/them and i’m not really comfortable with any masculine nickname” they smiled shyly scratching the back of their neck. changbin smiles at them “you know what this calls for.... a cuddle fest on channies bed”. chan blushed at the nickname but nodded nonetheless. changbin grabbed chans and jisungs hand and leaded them to chans room. chan was in the middle while the others were on their left or right. they smiled widely and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek “thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a second chapter of chan coming out to the rest of stray kids comment and tell me! and thank you for reading <3


End file.
